


Say it's alright

by elletromil



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Radio, Ficlet, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-07 22:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13445076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elletromil/pseuds/elletromil
Summary: In which Ryan is a radio host, Shane is a detective and there's a serial killer on the loose.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently started watching Buzzfeed Unsolved and while I am not usually one to write RPF, I still seemed to have fallen into it headfirst. I was planning on staying on the sidelines and just enjoy the fics written by others, but pichiba on tumblr encouraged me to post this little snippet I shared with them that was [based on this](http://pichiba.tumblr.com/post/169968856333/detective-shane-with-radio-host-ryan-anon-here).
> 
> I might write more, but since I'm currently signed-up in three challenge in my main fandom, there's no certainty to it and I prefer putting this story as complete now to not disappoint anyone.
> 
> So yeah, that's pretty much it, hope you enjoy the read :)

“Is it really necessary?” Ryan’s not quite whining, but he’s definitely unhappy about the situation they’re in. And while Shane would usually at least try to be sympathetic, this time there’s no way in hell he’ll humor the radio host.

“Yes Ryan, it’s really necessary! For a guy who poops his pants just thinking about ghosts and demons, I don’t understand why you don’t seem all that concerned when an actual serial killer wants to skin you alive!”

“There was nothing about skinning me alive in the note!” He sounds indignant, but Shane can see that Ryan is finally starting to realise just how much danger he could be in by the way his eyes grows wide with fear. “And we don’t even know if it really came from them! It could be a stupid prank for all we know!” He’s not wrong about that, but Shane prefers to err on the side of caution on this one.

“What if it’s not? You didn’t see what they’re capable of, I did… I’m not risking you being their next victim.” For once, he doesn’t stop himself from reaching out to Ryan, but he lets his hand falls on his shoulder instead of cupping his cheek at last second. He’s willing to open up a little and show that he’s scared for Ryan so that he will stop fighting him about that protective detail, but he can’t show just how much he cares. Not when it could mean losing him forever because he knows Ryan simply doesn’t see him that way.

For a moment, it seems like even that innocent touch might be too much, because Ryan tenses up, looking seconds away from bolting. But he soon relaxes into it, stepping slightly closer and making Shane’s breath catch in his throat.

“You’re really worried aren’t you?”

“Of course I’m worried! There’s a sicko sending you love notes! And it’s all because of me! I don’t understand how you can be so calm about it!” Usually, Ryan’s the one that needs to chill. He’s not used to being so on edge and he wonders how the other even survives it because he feels like his mind is about to shatter into million of tiny pieces.

“Because it’s not the first time I got that kind of notes Shane! It comes with the territory! Sure, it’s usually a joke in very bad taste, but we haven’t ruled that out yet. I can’t put my life on hold every time I’m scared. I wouldn’t leave my apartment otherwise!”

“I’m not asking you to put your life on hold, I just want you to accept the damn protective detail that’s gonna make sure I don’t find you dismembered on my next crime scene!”

With anyone else, he would fear he’s gone too far, but Ryan has never shied away from the gritty details. He doesn’t like it, but he doesn’t let that stop him and it’s why after that first time, Shane hasn’t hesitated to call for his help again. He kind of regret it now though, because if he hadn’t, they wouldn’t be in this situation now, Ryan wouldn’t be in danger just because of him.

His friend takes a deep breath, his lips thinning into an unhappy pout and that’s when Shane knows he’s won. Or so he thinks.

“I’m still saying no to the protective detail, not until you get the results from the lab. But I guess you can sleep over on my couch tonight if it can reassure you.”

It wouldn’t be the first time it happens, since they tend to stick together whenever Ryan helps for a case. But Ryan’s not consulting this time and probably won’t because no way is Shane risking the Axeman getting even more interested in him. He’s not sure what he would do in such proximity with him without the convenient excuse of a case to work on. It’s at that moment that he realises he’s still holding onto Ryan’s shoulder, like it’s the most natural thing in the world and it takes all that he has not to shove him away as if he’s been burned. Somehow, he manages to let go like a normal person, doing his best not to read anything in Ryan’s disappointed expression.

That’s just him seeing what he wants to see, he knows Ryan is so out of his league they’re not even playing the same sport. But even if it won’t ever go past friendship, Shane will always give Ryan his all because Ryan is his friend and that’s more important than anything else in the world.

“Okay then, let’s go.”

And before he can lose his nerve, he starts walking towards Ryan’s car, ignoring how warm he feels when the other man somehow manages to easily fall into step with him even with their height difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wasn't expecting to, at least not so soon, but I ended writing a bit more of this au but with the three challenge I am currently participating all in Kingsman, I guess it's not a bad thing I got something to work on that is in a different fandom.
> 
> I'm leaving this as completed though, because I really don't know how much more I'll end up writing
> 
> Enjoy :)

Ryan is standing in his shower, letting the water wash over him when he takes a moment to wonder why he keeps getting himself into those kind of situation.

Sure this one is slightly better than the last time where he had been taken in by some hot detective under suspicion of being a serial killer after he had made some connection on the case and said it on the radio, but not by much. Shane might not suspect him of being psychopath anymore, which he isn’t, but having his latest crush spend the night over when he’s trying to get over said crush because it’s hopeless is high on his list of ‘ _ situation-I-don’t-want-to-find-myself-in _ ’.

He’s still not entirely certain just how it happened. Well, that’s a lie. Shane had put his stupidly large hand on his shoulder and looked at him with more feeling than he had displayed in the months since he’s met him and Ryan’s brain had just left the premises and let his mouth run free.

So instead of arguing that he would be perfectly fine because that note he had received was nothing to be worried about, he had invited Shane over so that the detective would start hounding in on him about a protective detail.

The sheer stupidity of his invitation had not hit him until later however.

After all, it wasn’t the first time one would spend the night at the other’s place. It wasn’t exactly a regular occurrence, but whenever Shane was about to have a big break on a case and he needed a living sounding board, they would inevitably end up falling asleep together on the couch.

During the car ride to his apartment, he had thought, like the big dummy that he is, that tonight would be far easier on him since he would avoid the embarrassment of having fallen asleep more or less snuggling with Shane. Not that he doesn’t cherish those moments preciously, but thinking of them always leave him with a sour taste in his mouth whenever he remembers that they don’t mean as much to Shane as they do to him.

But there will be no cuddling tonight, no fear of accidentally blurting just how much he would love to be so much more than just Shane’s friend.

But after a few hours spent in his company without a distraction other than some mind-numbing tv show playing in the background, he’s forced to see the error of his way.

Having Shane over just to hang out is somehow worse than waking up pressed flush against his side, because the thing is, it all feels so  _ domestic _ to him. He knows it’s all in his head, but without the horrifying details of crime floating in his head and an haphazardly put-together timeline between them, without the excuse of  _ work _ … It all feels like a date.

One would of course have to ignore how Shane shoved him out of the way so that he could make a round of his apartment and check that the Axeman wasn’t hiding in his closet or something first, but that had been it. Once Shane had reassured himself that no one would get out of Ryan’s cabinets and try to chop them into tiny pieces, he had visibly relaxed and been the same old Shane he so desperately wants to kiss.

It’s lucky he already has plenty of practice ignoring that particular impulse because really, the temptation to shut him up by smacking their lips together when Shane started making fun of his conspiracy and supernatural shows on his Netflix list had been near irresistible.

It’s become so bad in fact that he’s had to make a tactical retreat to the shower where he’s now contemplating his choices in life, trying to find the moment he took the wrong turn that landed him here, halfway in love with the man that was quickly growing to be the best friend he’s ever had?

Because if it wasn’t for that, Ryan would take the chance and ask him out, even if he’s sure he would only get rejected. But Shane’s friendship is precious to him. He won’t let his stupid crush ruin the best relationship in his life.

Thank god he only has to put up with this for the one night. The lab should get the results tomorrow about that note, confirms it has nothing to do with the Axeman and Shane will realise he’s being a worrywart for nothing.

Not that Ryan is under the impression he won’t miss Shane being all up in his space once he’s gone. He might live in the constant fear of declaring himself by mistake whenever they’re together, but those moments still give him life.

Which is highly pathetic, but Ryan has never denied he can be a pretty pathetic guy.

And as long as Shane doesn’t think so too, he thinks he can live with it.


End file.
